warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Afinidad
right La Afinidad es un sistema de puntos de experiencia dentro del juego. Los Warframes, Centinelas y Armas son capaces de ganar afinidad. Se obtiene matando enemigos, asistiendo muertes, hackeando, completando misiones, recogiendo los orbes de afinidad y completando desafios. Al ganar suficiente afinidad, el equipo subirá de rango y obtendrá un punto extra en la capacidad de mods (dos puntos cuando se sobrecarga con un catalizador orokin), usados para aplicar mods. Hay que tener en cuenta que a pesar de ser descrito como "experiencia", este valor se almacena en el objeto en sí, y no en los personajes/cuentas del jugador. Si dicho objeto es vendido o usado en elaboración, toda la afinidad y rango asociados se pierden. La afinidad no afecta directamente los puntos de maestría del jugador. Sin embargo, subir de rango un arma o centinela otorga 100 puntos de maestría, y subir de rango un Warframe otorga 200 puntos de maestría. La cantidad de afinidad que ha ganado un arma o un Warframe durante una misión se puede ver en el informe posterior a la misión, justo a la izquierda del cuadro de información de recompensa. leftLa Afinidad que se gana puede ser aumentada mediante el uso de potenciadores de afinidad, el cual es un consumible que puede ser comprado con 40 por una duración de 3 días, 80 por una duración de 7 días o 200 por una duración de 30 días. Los potenciadores de afinidad también se pueden obtener como recompensa en las misiones de alerta. Adquisición Afinidad del Warframe Warframes and weapons gain Affinity for several types of actions, detailed below. Unless specified otherwise, all Affinity gained uses the split according to the general rule: 25% of the amount goes to your Warframe and 75% of the amount is divided evenly among all equipped weapons (25% each for three, 37.5% each for two, or the full 75% if only one is equipped). *'Kill an enemy with a Warframe ability.' All of the Affinity goes to the Warframe. *'Kill an enemy with a weapon.' Half of the Affinity goes to the Warframe and half to the killing weapon. *'Be near an allied Tenno when they kill an enemy.' When within 50 meters of an ally when they kill an enemy, you gain the same total Affinity, distributed according to the general rule specified above. This doesn't reduce the Affinity gained by the killing player, and doesn't reduce the Affinity gained by other nearby allies. This applies to Archwing mode with much larger ranges for shared affinity. *'No weapons equipped.' All of the Affinity goes to the Warframe. **This applies when the only equipped weapons are overridden by ability-created ones. (E.g. Using Espada exaltada while only having a Cuerpo a cuerpo weapon equipped.) Afinidad del operador Operators gain their own Affinity, similar to a Warframe. *'Kill an enemy with an Operator ability.' All of the Affinity goes to the Operator. *'Kill an enemy with a weapon.' Half of the Affinity goes to the Operator and half to the killing weapon. *'Be near an allied Tenno when they kill an enemy.' When within 50 meters of an ally when they kill an enemy, you gain the same total Affinity. The Affinity is distributed by 25% for the Operator, 37.5% for the Amp, and 37.5% for their unused melee slot. *'No Weapons equipped.' All of the Affinity goes to the Operator. Afinidad del compañero Companions gain their own Affinity, similar to Tenno. *'The Companion kills an enemy.' Total Affinity upon kills is equal to that gained by Tenno. The owner of the Companion gains no Affinity. **'Kills with its weapon.' Affinity is split between the Companion and its weapon 50/50%. **'Kills with an ability.' 100% Affinity to the Companion. *'The Companion uses an ability.' Amount varies by ability.needed 100% goes to the Companion. *'A nearby Tenno, but not the Companion's owner, kills an enemy.' Affinity gained by the Companion does not detract from that gained by its owner. **Affinity is split between the Companion and its weapon 50/50%. **100% Affinity to the Companion in the absence of a weapon. Otras fuentes de afinidad *'Use a Warframe/Archwing ability.' Affinity equal to the base energy cost, in most cases. ** As of , it is still bugged. User gains no affinity from Warframe ability use. *'Hack a terminal.' 50 Affinity. *'Complete an objective.' *'Collect an Affinity Orb.' 100 Affinity. *'Scanning with the Escáner del códice.' **'Scanning objects.' 10 Affinity. **'Scanning enemies.' Affinity equal to 1/3 of gain upon killing the enemy (rounded down). ***'Stealth scan.' Affinity equal to gain upon killing the enemy. Nota: special items such as Archwing weapons and operator amps can only receive Affinity while they are deployed. otherwise they do not receive any Affinity at all, from any source. Bonificación de afinidad por asesinato sigiloso Killing unaware enemies will trigger a Stealth Kill Affinity Bonus, which increases the amount of affinity that a player gains from killing said enemy. A notification appears in a player's HUD to the left of the shield counter upon performing a stealth kill, which will display the bonus affinity value for that kill, as well as the time remaining for the combo. The default bonus affinity value is 100%, which can be increased by performing a subsequent stealth attack within 30 seconds of the previous one, which will add another 100% to the bonus value, e.g. killing a second enemy stealthily will grant a 200% affinity multiplier, the third granting 300%, and so forth until it caps out at 500%, whereupon any successive stealth kills will provide said bonus as long as they are made within the time limit. Stealth kill affinity bonuses can be initiated using any attack as long as the enemy is unaware of the player's presence, though melee weapons grant twice the amount of stealth kill affinity compared to ranged weapons or abilities. The stealth kill affinity bonus resets if a kill is made on an alert enemy, or upon being attacked by an alert enemy. Only enemy units will trigger these affinity bonuses. Environmental objects like Corpus Turrets, Security Cameras, Sensor Bars, and Storage Containers will not reset the multiplier nor do they count as a stealth kill. Certain units like Sensor Regulators are also considered objects, and thus will not initiate stealth affinity bonuses. Oddly enough, certain Warframe powers (like Paralysis) and Melee Combos that initiate stagger may initiate stealth kill affinity bonuses upon performing a Counterattack Finisher, even if the enemy was previously aware of the player. Killing an enemy that spawned within 5 seconds will not count towards the stealth affinity multiplier. Bonificación de afinidad If a player completes a mission successfully they gain bonus Affinity based on the amount gained during the mission. Bonus Affinity is shown as yellow in the end of mission report and is an additional 125% of the base affinity earned for each item. Requisitos de nivel thumb|315x315px|Pie chart illustrating the proportion of each level of the total affinity required to rank any item from unranked to 30.To reach a given level from unranked, a Warframe or Sentinel needs 1000 level''2 Affinity in total. A weapon needs half that amount. To reach the same level from the previous level, a Warframe or Sentinel needs 1000 (2 ''level − 1) Affinity. Again, a weapon needs half that amount. Escala de afinidad enemiga When you kill an enemy, the Affinity gained is shown on screen underlined in blue. It is calculated as: Enemy Base Affinity (1 + 0.1425 Enemy Level )}} centre|thumb|593x593px|Standardized affinity scaling. Y-axis indicates the ratio of affinity at current level to base affinity, X-axis indicates the difference between current level and base level. Because the square root is taken of the enemy's level, the actual benefit of facing high-level enemies is minimal. For example, killing a level 100 Napalm would give 1213 Affinity, less than twice the Affinity you would get from a level 3 Napalm (623). Therefore, "farming" Affinity is easier when killing many low level enemies instead of withstanding very powerful ones. For further reading on this subject, consider the Afinidad y Affinity Density chapters of the Escalado de nivel del enemigo article. Notas *Fully ranked equipment still accumulates Affinity even though the mission end screen does not display it. The total Affinity can be seen from a player's profile page. *Enemies in the Simulacrum when killed do not reward Affinity. *Mastery Rank Tests will not reward affinity upon completion. Historial de actualizaciones *Killing enemies with Operator abilities (Void Blast, Void Dash) will now grant the kill Affinity to the equipped Amp when possible. ;Changes to Sentinel XP distribution Based on reports and experiences with slow-ranking Sentinels, we have changed the way Experience is distributed amongst your feisty friends. *Previously: **Sentinel kills would split experience between your Sentinel’s weapon and your Warframe, so your Sentinel itself would miss out on experience. **Weapon kills would split evenly between your Warframe and your Weapon (50% each), then a 42% bonus chunk of experience would be given to the Sentinel and its weapon (21% each). Note that the total XP earned was 142% of what you saw on the screen – now it will be 200%. *Now: **Regular weapon kills divide experience evenly between your weapon and your Warframe (50% each). **Kills using a Warframe ability give all the experience to the Warframe (as before). **Sentinel weapon kills divide experience evenly between your Sentinel and its weapon (50% each). **Kills using a precept give all the experience to your Sentinel (as before). **Experience from other players (shared experience) is split evenly amongst your gear as follows: a quarter goes to your Warframe and a quarter goes to each of your weapons (25% each). If you have a sentinel equipped, a 100% bonus chunk of experience is split evenly between your Sentinel and its weapon (50% each). }} Véase también *Rango de maestría en:Affinity fr:Affinité